At present, it is well known that electronic cigarette consists of an atomizer and a battery assembly, the atomizer consists mainly of an atomizing chamber, a tobacco tar storage cup, a sealing cover, a steel tube shell and a holder, however, when liquid tobacco tar is added to the electronic cigarette having such a structure, the shell must be removed at first, and then the tobacco tar storage cup is taken off for adding the liquid tobacco tar, this way is extremely complex and liable to cause tobacco tar leakage, hence, its use is quite inconvenient.
Moreover, most of people who smoke electronic cigarettes smoked general cigarettes in the past, vast harmful substances have been deposited in their body, electronic cigarettes could not help these people quit smoking even if they are capable of replacing common cigarettes temporarily, as a result, further improvement on the function of electronic cigarettes is required.